1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to slings for holding baby bottles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been previous inventions of devices for holding baby bottles so that an infant may access them when an adult is not holding the bottle, but none are equivalent to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 580,837, issued on Apr. 13, 1897, to Joshua W. Sykes, discloses a holder for nursery bottles. The bottle is held in something resembling a wire cage, rather than on fabric, as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,182,164, issued on Dec. 5, 1935, to Max B. Rosenberg, discloses a bottle holder, which resembles a sling, by which a baby bottle can be suspended between the side rails of a crib. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it makes use of adjustable straps and Velcro.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,399,320, issued on Apr. 30, 1946, to Lazetta D. Brose and Horace B. Brose, discloses a nursing bottle support, in which the bottle is held in a fabric pocket that is suspended from the side rails of a crib. Again, it does not make use of adjustable straps or Velcro.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,428,724, issued on Oct. 7, 1947, to Frank L. Stretz, discloses another holding appliance for nursing bottles, in which the bottle is suspended in a xe2x80x9ccradlexe2x80x9d of fabric or other flexible material.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,431, issued on Jan. 18, 1972, to Charlie Dwain Mariner, discloses a bottle holder, in which a baby bottle is held up on a seat by wires, rather than suspended.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,510, issued on Dec. 13, 1977, to Edward Brochu, discloses a nursing bottle holder, in which the bottle is held by a plurality of straps between bars on a crib.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,793, issued on Dec. 23, 1986, to Leslye Hunter, discloses a baby bottle holder in which the bottler is held in the middle of a belt removably attached to a pair of arms extending from a child""s seat. The invention is distinguishable, in that only it includes the use of adjustable straps with Velcro and D-shaped buckles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,623, issued on Jan. 12, 1988, to Alice M. McClure, discloses a sling for holding a baby bottle while traveling. It includes the use of straps with hook and loop tape (i.e., Velcro strips) and D-shaped metal rings. But the straps are designed to be fastened together, rather than to opposite side rails. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it has fabric loops at the ends of adjustable straps for attachment to side rails.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,432, issued on Oct. 10, 1995, to G. Thomas Ennis and Manochehr Shoushtari, discloses an adjustable baby bottle holder with Velcro straps, but also including an L-shaped body member not required by the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,842, issued on Mar. 17, 1998, to James G. O""Neil, discloses a device for attaching baby bottles to car seats, including a sling filled with foamed plastic. The bottle is retained by a holding cord on the sling.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,661, issued on Jul. 27, 1999, to Kevin L. Tinsley and Lianna Peters-Tinsley, discloses a baby bottle suspension apparatus, secured to the handle of a baby car seat by Velcro straps. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it includes a padded fabric rectangle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,055,667, issued on May 2, 2000, to Diane Jimenez, discloses a baby bottle and sip cup bib support. The baby bottle is held on a bib in which a foam wedge is placed.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 432,759, issued on Oct. 31, 2000, to Kenneth Krolczyk and Virginia Krolczyk, discloses a design for a multi-purpose bib, on which a baby bottle can be retained.
British Patent Application No. 2 233 238, published on Jan. 9, 1991, by Marie Louise Palmer and Kenneth Allan Jackson, discloses a portable drink/food container restrainer, which may be used to retain a baby""s bottle on a baby""s buggy harness.
French Patent Application No. 2 615 158, published on Nov. 18, 1988, by Louis Gaspard, discloses a can holder or holder for similar objects, which could be used to hold a baby bottle.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The purpose of the present invention is to hold up a baby""s bottle while the baby is feeding. The bottle is held loosely, not rigidly, by the sling, so that should the baby fall asleep, gag, or finish the bottle, the bottle will fall free from his or her mouth to prevent choking. A first set of attachments allow the sling to be used on an infant""s stroller, carrier or car seat. A second set of attachments allow the carrier to be used on a baby swing. When the baby is not using a bottle, the sling can be removed, folded up compactly, and stored in a diaperbag or elsewhere.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved means for holding up a baby bottle when an infant is feeding.
It is another object of the invention to provide a means for holding a baby bottle that will not place an infant in danger of choking.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a means of holding a baby bottle that maybe used in a stroller, carrier or car seat.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a means of holding a baby bottle that can be used on a baby swing.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.